The Crescent Love
by TheScarletWings
Summary: A story about two people who shed the blood of the guilty and non-righteous... and the Demacians, and their relationship as it develops. Diana x Darius. Romance/Drama/Hurt. Rated T, but might be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

This is a story I came up once. So after finishing my first period's tests, I decided to write everything down before I forget.

Anyways, this is a story about Diana, The Scorn of the Moon and Darius, The Hand of Noxus and their relationship. Of course, this is all made up by me.

I haven't really read Darius's lore that carefully, so he might appeal with a higher/lower rank in this story. Same with Diana.

This isn't my first fanfiction, however, so I respect all critisism.

Lastly, this isn't for too young kids. It was war-related things, drama and adult-romance. So read with caution.

Please review to give me feedback/your opinions!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The moon was full that night. Its bright yet soft light lit up the dark sky, reflecting on the nature, bringing out the figures of the night. Out of the figures of trees and bushes, there was also a silhouette of a young woman.

She was facing towards the moon, armour shining slightly. She held her weapon in front of her, its tip stuck on the ground. She slowly kneeled, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

A quiet melody came out of her lips, filling the night with her voice.

It was a song that her mother used to sing to her, when she was younger.

Her mother sang this, to remind her of the powers of the moon, and the true side of the sun:

"_Ask not the sun why she sets  
Why she shrouds her light away  
Or why she hides her glowing gaze  
When night turns crimson gold to grey_

For silent falls the guilty sun  
As day to dark does turn  
One simple truth she dare not speak:  
Her light can only blind and burn

No mercy for the guilty  
Bring down their lying sun  
Blood so silver black by night  
Upon their faces pale white

Cruel moon, bring the end  
The dawn will never rise again..."

She exhaled and opened her eyes, turning her head upwards, looking at the moon. Her face, as pale as the lunar light, showed no emotion of any sort.

Suddenly, the woman flinched. She quickly got up, took a fighting stance and landed a crescent strike into the bushes. A loud and grunt was heard.

"Who dares to sneak upon me?!" the woman shouted, not taking her eyes of the white dust that remained on the intruder.

The person got up, revealing himself completely. He was very tall, his muscles reflected from the moonlight and his armour seemed heavy and thick.

The woman felt her knees go weak. She has encountered the same person on the fields of justice before, and her experiences were fatal.

Immediately, she dropped her weapon and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, Hand of Noxus, I didn't recon it was you, sir." She said.

Even though she didn't really side with Noxus, she still had very high respect to its war-leader. The last thing she wanted was him to get angry.

"No need to apologize, or bow." He said, pointing her to get on her feet.

She stood up, her heart beating normally, again.

It took a moment for her to realize that he didn't have his axe with him.

"If I may ask, sir-" she started.

"You can call me by my name, Darius." He interupped."

"If I may ask...Darius, why are you here, unarmed?" Her voice showed a hint of confusion.

He smiled slightly, making her even more confused.

"To hear the voice that I love so much, Scorn of the Moon..." he replied.

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped a bit. Her mind was struggling, as to why such a person would ever sneak out to listen her sing.

Seeing that she was having trouble with thinking, he explained.

"One night, when it was full moon, I was coming home from a long battle. I was so exhausted, that I stopped walking at rested, taking a seat next to a tree. I heard a beautiful voice, singing a melody just as beautiful. Suddenly, I felt as if my wounds had healed, 'cause I had all of my strength back. I stood up and followed the voice, which lead to you. Ever since that night, I've been coming here every full moon, to listen to your song."

He slowly moved closer to her, his faint smile not leaving.

Her mind was still puzzled. She could feel her heart start to beat faster and her face heat up. She started to shake.

"I-I...I don't know what to say..." she muttered, their eyes meeting.

"You don't have to, Diana." He said, putting his hand on her cheek.

Diana's own hands softly held onto his. A tear fell down her awed face. Darius wiped it off with his finger.

They stayed like that for quite a while, their eyes never leaving eachother.

Darius's strong arms wrapped around Diana, pulling her close. She didn't hold back, wrapping her own arms around him, aswell. They hugged.

"I only wish that I knew that earlier..." she whispered.

Darius kissed Diana's forehead, making her feel as light as a feather.

"Will you keep singing that song, for me?" he asked.

"Yes, with all my heart... And whenever you want me to." She said.

"I'm not asking you that," he said, chuckling lightly. "But I am asking you another thing..."

She nodded, so that he could continue.

"Would you like to join Noxus, and fight by my side?"

"Yes, I would." She replied with a faint grin.

Fighting my his side had been one of her dreams, anyways. But now that she's found out his little secret, she doesn't wish for anything more.

They smiled and tightened their grip.

The two figures held each other through the star-filled night.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Thanks for anyone who's read this so far, and thanks for the reviews.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please give me your opinion(s).

_Replies_:

hedgehogsandwich: _I will, don't you worry. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, aswell. Thanks for the review._

TheIneffableOne:_ I will see that my mistakes shall be fixed. The ending was rushed, I must agree; I tried to make the first chapter a "prologue", so it shouldn't be too long. As for the OOC-ness, I apologize. I think your questions/doubts will be answered in later chapters, as I'm making a few plot-twists. I heard the word "recon" from my English teacher, as she was saying something similiar to what I wrote. Thank you very much for your review._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sky was starting to turn lighter. The moon and the stars were fading away. From the distance, sky was bright red and yellow, as if it was going to burn. The sun was rising.

The two figures let go of eachother's embrace.

Diana cringed as the bright light was irritating her eye. She turned her head so she was facing the forest. Darius noticed that she's not feeling very comfortable.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded, picked up her weapon and started to move towards the direction she was facing.

Darius watched her walk away, then turned his head to the rising sun. Somewhere far away, The Radiant Dawn awoke. He knew that just knowing that, disturbs Diana terribly, so he figured not to mention that, although she probably knew that fact.

He turned his head back and followed Diana. They walked side by side.

Darius noticed that his companion had a deep frown. He knew it's better not to question it, so he tried to change the topic.

"I was rather surprised that you accepted my request so fast." He said.

Diana stopped walking. So did he.

"My life's been rather cruel. I've been rejected, called names and left alone. The only thing that really kept me going was the moon itself. To prove its power, its true beauty. So far, no-one's seen it. But you, for some reason..." she turned her head to him.

"You seemed to see it so clearly and so fast. The words you said were not lies, I know. For the first time in years, I felt...happy. I felt happy 'cause someone finally accepted me."

Diana felt rather embarrassed of saying such things, but she had to. Before Darius asked her, she already doubted that he was a little taken back.

"Your words warmed my heart," as difficult it was for her to say that, she did. "and I think that I had no desire to reject you."

She felt a smile come to her lips. She had no control of it, though.

"I may be thinking foolishly, but I don't think siding with the most powerful nation, and the most powerful war-lord, was a bad idea." She finished.

Darius looked at her, in awe. Diana quickly turned her back to him, hiding her face in shame. How can she talk such things to someone like him? Wasn't it way too soon? Well, it was the truth, although she probably over-did it.

"I'm glad." Darius said, putting his arm to her shoulder.

"I'm glad I made you happy, and that I'm the first who saw _you_ the way you actually are."

Diana turned herself back to him, slowly. Once again, they looked at eachother, in silence.

Still, Darius was sure that after his request, Diana would atleast ask him things or say something different as an answer. Of course, he wanted someone like her by his side, and an acceptance would've accomplished that, like it did. But as he watches back to that night, he thinks that he rushed a bit. He was wondering if Diana left something unsaid.

They started moving again, down an old, rocky road. It used to be, and still is, a road that warriors do their early-morning jogging.

Soon, a group of armoured men came running down the road, in a perfect line. The two stepped on the side of the road, to let them pass. The last one stopped and turned to Darius.

"Good morning, my lord." He said, bowing.

"Mornin', soldier." Darius replied. "Speak your mind." He ordered.

"The council will start in an hour. The servants were supposed to remind you that, but since you weren't anywhere to be seen last night, I was sent to search for you and remind you that, sir." The soldier said, standing as straight as a pole, his hands glued to his side.

"Ahh yes, the council. No worry, I had that in mind. You may go now." He said.

The soldier bowed, "Thank you, sir." He noticed his lord's companion, and bowed to her aswell.

"Good day, young ma'am." He said, and ran off, catching up with the group.

The two watched the man run, then continued their path.

Soon, they reached the gates of Noxus. The walls were made of all sorts of material. From metal to support the walls, to blood-red leather to decorate them. It left a very big image, for sure. Demacian gates were a lot more welcoming.

The gates opened to the two, without hesitation and closed as soon as they were inside.

Diana observed the area; most of the shops were either selling armour, weapons, meat or alcohol, the training-grounds seemed to be around every corner, even though there were quite a few buildings for all sorts of training scattered around. Houses were shaded grey and had at least something with a Noxian symbol on it, a flag, a curtain or a door-carving. The people who walked around the streets ranged from humans to demon-like creatures. However, everyone seemed to be getting along fine, minding their own business and living their lives.

Diana already liked this place.

After a couple minutes of walking, they reached a large building. It had towers built out of it, with red flags at the very top. This was the place where the most important Noxians would meet up, Diana presumed.

The guards let the Hand of Noxus with his companion in without a question.

The hallway had a long, red carpet, leading to the centre of the building. The hallway had many doors at the side, with signs on them. Decorations and torches covered the walls.

"I will show you to your room." Darius said, turning his face toward hers.

"Its pretty large, and it has a smaller room for private training."

"Thank you." Diana nodded.

"It used to be one of our assassin's rooms, but he doesn't live there anymore, if he ever did. The place seems to be untouched." Darius marked.

They reached the room. Darius opened the door for her, letting her in.

The bed was rather big. Red sheets and pillows with Noxian symbols upon them covered it. The room also had a red carpet with the same symbol, a window big enough to lay on, a closet, a bookcase and a cupboard and a door to lead to another room. All painted dark-red. The walls were dark-grey, however.

"Thank you again, Darius." Diana said, bowing. Darius would've stopped her from bowing, but he knew that she was aware of the fact that she didn't have to do so.

"I will meet with the council now. You do whatever you wish, but I recommend you to explore the building." He said. "I'll see you soon."

Diana nodded, letting Darius leave the room, shutting the door.

She placed her weapon against the wall and walked around the room, observing it. She made it to the bed, touching its velvet sheets. She sat on it exhaling.

Her old room was nothing compared to this one. It was old, rugged, small, dark and cold.

Diana smiled lightly at the thought of now living here, in this kingdom, in this room, with the very first person to see her beauty. It was a true miracle, she believed, that such things happened to her over a night, and how she'd adapted to it so fast.

Suddenly, her eye started to get irritated from the sun that was gleaming into the window. She remembered the other reason why she came with Darius. The reason she didn't tell him, and hoped that he wouldn't find out too soon.

The Scorn of the Moon rose from the bed and walked toward the window. She frowned at the sun. She grabbed onto the curtains and slowly covered the window.

"...The dawn will never rise again." She whispered.

To be continued.


End file.
